


Day 12: Soulmates

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette December 2020, Day 12: Soulmates, F/M, Haters come at me, Marinette and Tim are coffee buddies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Fashion Zombie: Okay, so my soulmate bond is of various nicknames and let me just say... Who the hell calls someone demon spawn? Like I have more nicknames, but that one is hilarious.
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Daminette December 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 387





	Day 12: Soulmates

It was over summer break when Marinette met the coffee zombie. She knew his name was Tim, and he was from America, but Mari referred to him as the coffee zombie. Tim came to Paris for work, he was a CEO in a family business, yet spent every morning at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He would always get a large coffee with extra shots of espresso, with various pastries. Occasionally a conversation would start up between Marinette and Tim, but as the summer progressed they became close friends. Marinette learned that Tim came from Gotham, and had already met his soulmate- Conner Kent. Their soulmate bond was a wrist name bond. Marinette had yet to turn fifteen yet, so she had not yet received her bond. Tim had four brothers and multiple pseudo-sisters. Soon enough Tim had to return home, but gave Marinette his number so they could remain friends. 

It was a week later that Marinette’s birthday came up. She waited alone in her room, as Tikki had fallen asleep. The bluenette was not about to wake the Kwami, as there had been an Akuma. She glanced towards the clock,  _ 11:48 _ . Usually turning fifteen was a monumental occasion, but due to Lila Rossi, she was lacking in the friend department. In a way, she was happy that Lila proved that Marinette had no true friends other than the Kwamis. Her parents left her alone for the most part, as they were busy keeping up their image with an important customer. So here she was, about to turn fifteen all alone. A superhero, a student, a daughter, and the Guardian of the Miraculous. 

Even then, she felt lonely. Marinette was naturally a social being. She thrived off social interaction. However, at school, no student talked to her unless it was completely necessary or they wanted something of her, or risk being pushed to social isolation with her. She was sad how it seemed the people she once held dear had abandoned her.

Kagami was at a fencing tournament in Japan, while Luka was on tour with Jagged Stone. They wanted to come back, but were unable to, or were told to stay by Marinette. She did not want to be a burden after all. Clara was off in America, staying with some old friends for a wedding. At that moment, she wished she asked them to celebrate with her. She quickly got rid of that thought and looked at the clock again.  _ 11:59 _ .

Marinette held her breath as her birthday reached closer and closer. As soon as the clock struck midnight, light exploded on her body in various places, with names that her soulmate had been called in black calligraphy. Not all of the words were in French, most of them in English and Arabic, but somehow Mari knew what they meant. As she looked, she could not find the actual name of her soulmate but saw some of the others. Among them were  _ Ice Prince _ ,  _ Robin _ , and  _ Demon Spawn _ .

Immediately she got texts on her phone. There were a plethora of texts inquiring about her soulmark. She replied vaguely to Kagami, Jagged, Luka and Clara, specifying she wanted to research more on her own before actually sharing. However, when she got to Tim’s messages, she decided to go more in-depth. He was her best friend after all. 

**Coffee Zombie:** Hey Mari! Hope you’re having a great birthday! If you need any help with your bond, I can gladly help!

**Fashion Zombie:** Okay, so my soulmate bond is of various nicknames and let me just say... Who the hell calls someone demon spawn? Like I have more nicknames, but that one is hilarious. 

**Coffee Zombie:** You just made me spit out my coffee. I need more of these names. 

Questioning the message, Marinette sighed and replied more of them. 

**Fashion Zombie:** Umm okay weirdo. There is Ice Prince, Dami, Robin, Lil’D, and Hell Spawn… why? 

**Coffee Zombie:** Mari. MARI. MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG. I know who your soulmate is!!!

**Fashion Zombie:** Timothy Drake. You better get your ass over here to Paris and bring my soulmate so I can meet him. I don’t give a damn if you just got back from Paris. You come back here now.

  
  


When Tim Drake got that text from Mari, he spat out his coffee at the breakfast table, surprising the occupants in the room. He started coughing, and when it cleared up he answered the unspoken question.

“So I just came back from France, right? Well... it turns out I met Demon’s soulmate there. She just got her bond.” He spoke, surprising Dick, Damian, Bruce and Alfred. Jason was still asleep upstairs.

“What? Dami! That’s great! Tim! What is her name?” Dick asked, excited. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“How old is she? What is she like? When do we get to meet her?” Dick fired off. 

“Shut up, Grayson.”

“Why aren’t you excited, Demon?”

“As if she’d stick around once she learned of our… nightlife.” Damian replied. 

“Aww!!! Damian is nervous! That’s so sweet!” 

“So, Damian. You are older than her. Where are your nicknames?” 

“Hidden. I do not want my soulmate to be well known.It would put them in danger.”

“You are such a tsundere, Damian.” Tim called out, still texting Marinette.

“A what?” Damian asked, flabbergasted.

“Nevermind. Go pack your bags. We are going to Paris.”

“You are intolerable Drake.”

\----

“Tikki! I am meeting my soulmate soon!” Marinette cried out as she danced around her room. After texting Tim, she had fallen asleep. She woke up to see that Tim and his brother Damian were on their way back to Paris. Cue the exciting dance, followed by a freak out. “Oh my glucose! I am going to meet my soulmate soon! What if they don’t like me? What if they find me unappealing, or are completely cold and would not even talk to me!” 

“Marinette! You’ll be fine! You are perfect, just the way you are!” Tikki reassured her. 

“But what if-”

“No what ifs, just go for it! He will love you!”

“Okay,” Marinette breathed out. “Now, what to wear.”

In the end, Marinette wore a red dress that flared out at the waist. She wore black tights and flats. The jacket she wore was black, but on the inside was red with black dots. She would need to channel her inner-Ladybug today. She needed her courage. 

Deciding to forgo anything else, except leaving her hair down, she looked cute but not like she was trying too hard. Perfect. 

\---

Damian and Tim had just landed. They both grabbed their luggage, and dropped it off at “The Grand Paris”. Apparently, Tim had used that hotel previously. The front desk was surprised when Tim checked back in, but didn’t say anything. Soon, it was time to go to his soulmate. 

On the way to the bakery, where apparently Marinette lived, Damian constantly finnicked with his sleeves. Tim noticed, and was shocked to see his brother blatantly exposing his nerves. However, Tim could not blame him. 

Soon enough, they pulled up to the bakery, and stepped out of the car. Tim led Damian inside, where a girl rushed to Tim and pulled him into a hug.    
  
:”Timmy! I’ve missed you!” She called out.

Tim laughed. “I haven’t even been gone for that long!” 

“I know,” She drew out, then got excited again. “Where is he?”

“Right here,” Tim replied, gesturing to Demon Spawn. “Marinette, meet Damian.”

“Hello Damian!” 

“Hello Marinette.”


End file.
